ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Helsingor Brewery of 75-B
Helsingor Brewery of 75-BTomWaltz Tweet 7/18/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "Originally captured while WINSTON ZEDDEMORE was on vacation, these two mischievous fire elementals were transported to DIMENSION 75-B when they were vented from the containment unit, and set up their new haunt at HELSINGOR BREWERY." is a beer brewery located in Dimension 75-B. History Two Fire Goblins were freed from the Containment Unit due to a test of the Remote Access Teleportation Unit conducted by Ron Alexander and Jillian Holtzmann. A few days later, a field team consisting of Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddemore, Alan Crendall of Dimension 50-S, Abby Yates of Dimension 80-C, Eduardo Rivera of Dimension 68-E, and Winston Zeddemore of Dimension 68-R arrived outside the gates of Helsingor Brewery. Egon picked up Tiamat's P.K.E. signature and became concerned for everyone but Abby picked up the elementals' readings in the brewery. Eduardo was excited to see a brewery up close. Alan charged but a gust blew the gates open and him backwards. Death blocked their path. While Winston and Abby bickered about the personification of Death, Egon tried to explain to it they were in the middle of rectifying an error. Death replied he was, too, and revealed he concluded Egon was not meant to be resurrected by Aibell. But to show gratitude for their part in helping free him from imprisonment by Eugene Visitor, Death proposed to repay the favor with a game of chess. Egon asked if accepting his challenge would allow his colleagues to continue into the brewery. Death confirmed. Egon accepted but he was blocked from pulling out a chair. Death explained accepting the challenge for his life and soul didn't mean he could play. Death chose Eduardo to play against him. Eduardo took his time making his moves and began to wear on Death's patience. Eduardo didn't mind since he kept him from getting to see the inside of the brewery. Death yelled at him. Eduardo moved Queen's pawn to D4. The others began searching the brewery. Upon Winston's query, Egon revealed he didn't stay outside to watch the game because he was told he had an intimidating presence and didn't want to make Eduardo nervous. Abby pointed out he was playing against Death. Someone laughed. He turned to Abby but she claimed it was the ghost. Suddenly, something rammed a vat from the inside. Warm beer poured all over the Ghostbusters. The Fire Goblins emerged from the vat, atop a Moose Ghost they summoned for protection. Abby stated she officially wanted to go home. The Moose Ghost chased her around. Death admitted Eduardo was a better player than he expected but played without discipline. Eduardo retorted he wasn't the impatient one. Death began playing mind games, telling him he wasn't going to win and the game was merely a courtesy because Egon shouldn't have returned. Eduardo countered if things didn't return all the time, there wouldn't be any ghosts to get busted. Death called check. Eduardo wished he went into the brewery. Egon explained to Winston the Fire Goblins were trapped when he went on a vacation but suddenly clutched his chest in pain. Abby ran over and checked Egon. She confirmed his pulse was still strong and nothing was visibly wrong. She wondered if Eduardo even knew how to play chess. Death told Eduardo it was his move and it could well be his last. Abby noticed Egon's heart beats were far apart. She almost got hit by flames. Abby had enough and blew up the Moose Ghost with a Proton Grenade. She pointed out it was expendable. Alan and Winston 68-R wrangled the Fire Goblins, who called foul. Winston threw out a Trap-Gate and captured them. Alan checked his P.K.E. Meter and called the room clean aside from the Moose Ghost's particles. Winston told everyone Egon was unconscious but still alive and it was time to head outside and keep him that way. Winston and Abby helped Egon outside as he started to regain consciousness. Egon stated his spirit felt like a kite tethered to his body by the thinnest of strings and the wind was blowing very hard. Abby teased him about getting so poetic but was glad he was back. Alan speculated the reason was because Eduardo made the right move against Death. Abby wondering if blasting Death in the middle of the game would be considered a forfeiture. Alan noticed Eduardo was smiling. Eduardo declared checkmate. Death smashed the table in anger. Abby thought Death was supposed to be better at chess than that. Egon explained he was emulating a movie and in that story, Death only won because he cheated and tricked his opponent into giving away his strategy. Death decided he was going to reap everyone's souls. Abby reacted quickly and trapped him. Egon blasted the Trap-Gate apart before it transported Death into the Containment Unit. He explained trapping Death was going to create a spectral bottleneck and influence a massive P.K.E. surge. Egon realized it would be chaos and they were being manipulated by Tiamat. He opened a portal but Death suddenly dispersed it by slicing it in half with his sickle. Unable to trap him or disperse him, Winston 68-R and Winston saw only one choice. They opened fire and wrangled Death to keep him immobile while Egon opened another portal. Egon warned them they would have a fraction of a second to escape Death once they released him. Winston joked it was a good thing they kept in shape. After all the others went through, Egon called out to them. Winston noticed his counterpart was running away faster. Winston 68-R retorted he was in better shape. Death broke through the Proton Streams but the Ghostbusters were gone. He admitted they won but vowed he would see them all again eventually then teleported away. Instead of returning to the prime dimension, the team was redirected by Tiamat to the Collectors' Limbo. Trivia *The black and white coloring of the dimension is a nod to classic black and white horror films. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4: **The gate and exterior of the brewery are visually based on the Wonka Factory in the 1971 movie "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory". **The gate references Helsingor, a city in Denmark, and notably the inspiration for the Elsinore Brewery in the 1983 movie "Strange Brew". **In panel 2, on the left is Elsinore Castle from "Strange Brew". *On page 15 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7, in panel 2, once again, in the background is the Elsinore Castle from "Strange Brew" like in Issue #4. Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 ***Issue #6 ***Issue #7 References Gallery HelsingorBreweryIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 HelsingorBreweryIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 HelsingorBreweryIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 HelsingorBreweryIDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 HelsingorBrewery06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 HelsingorBrewery07.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #5 HelsingorBrewery08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7 Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations